V in the Park
V in the Park stands for Villains in the Park and is held anywhere anytime unlike T in the Park. It has all the villains partying with different music genres. It is a concert-filled cathedral/stadium/shopping center in Evilland and/or the Land of Bravery, which they intrude. The entire concert can be viewed on Youtube. Scottish Bagpiping Music: *Satan *Beelzebub *Auld Nick *Lucifer *Vrak Electronica Music: *Megatron *Queen Beryl Techno Music: *Sakharine *Martin Brisby *Mistress 9 *Darth Vader Classical Music: *Music Meister *Yellow Devil Opera Music: *The Phantom of the Opera *Christine the Car *Vehicles from Maximum Overdrive *Dead Pets from Pet Semetary *Crows from The Birds Rock Music: *Snow Queen *General Woundwort *Baron Silas Greenback *Tybalt *Boingo *Frieda Heavy Metal Music: *Grimlord *Javert *Count Dregon *KOMPLEX *ED-209 *T-1000 *HAL 9000 *Agent Smith *Mephiles the Dark *Nightmare Moon Punk Rock Music: *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Radiguet *False Maria *Most MMPR Monsters Samba Music: *Judas Iscariot *Dr. Blowhole *Nigel *Carlos *Diesel 10 *Chick Hicks *Claudandus *Zygon *Nekron *Blackwolf Western Music: *Superboy-Prime *Carmen Sandiego *Master Xandred *Miles Axelrod *Dr. X *Dr. K *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Evil Cowboy Music: *Texas Pete *Tex Hex Yodelling Music: *Alameda Slim Folk Music: *Dr. Wily Macho Music: *Dr. Doom *General Parvo *Lawrence Limburger Jazz Music: *King Candy *Yzma *Jafar *Maleficent *Hades *Cruella DeVil *Dr. Facilier *Gaston *Captain Hook *Queen of Hearts *Child Catcher *Voldemort Rap Music: *Bad Rap *Ghostface *Luban *Freddy Krueger *Genghis Rex *Miles Mayhem *Jason Voorhees Breakdancing Music: *Mok Swagger *Holli Would *M. Bison *Thanos *Kilokahn Conga Line: *Skeletor and his minions *Hordak and his minions *Cobra Commander, Destro, Baroness, Xamot, Tomax, and most Cobra members *Deathsaurus and his Decepticons *Jafar's Guards *Maleficent's Goons *Vector and his minions *Aloysius O'Hare and his men *Duke of Zill and his men *Grand Duke of Owls and his henchmen *Dr. Greed and his men *Javert's Police Officers *Skynet's Terminators *Cain a.k.a. RoboCop 2 *Mr. Tinkles *Kitty Galore *Pete *Big Bad Wolf *Alchemor *Dr. Eggman's minions *Dr. Robotnik and his men *Boingo's Skiing Henchmen *Frieda's Fiary Tale Villains *Toadborg *King Goobot and his Yolkians *The Dark Brothers *Thenardiers *Shadow Slammer *No Heart *Dr. Blight *Norman Bates *Dr. Wotawang and his False Maria *Thuy and the Engineer *Ripslinger *Mr. Swackhammer *Countess Dracula *All the Phobias you/I/he/she can think of Crowdsurfing: *Most Zeo Monsters *Serrator Harp: *Red Queen Harmonium: *Dayu Pipe Organ: *Forte Flutes: *Master Vile *Tran *Mon*Star *Mumm-Ra *T-Ray Violins: *Most Samurai Monsters Accordion: *Gnarly Gnome Fiddle: *The Fiddler (DC Comics) Singing: *Elphaba *Devil Z *Carrie *Lord Farquaad Rock Guitars: *Dark Surfer *Galactus *Devastator Keyboard: *Dr. Teletext Trumpets: *Fleshlumpeater *The Master (Doctor Who) *Most Lost Galaxy Monsters *Lord Nebula Saxophone: *Poison Ivy Piano: *The Hood Duelling Pianos: *Between Odlaw and Mr. Sinister All Drums: *General Grevious *Dracula Techo Keyboards: *King Sombra DJs: *Discord and the Delinquent Road Hazards Cymbals: *Evil Ryu Tamborine: *Akuma *Frollo Gong: *Starscream Disco Music: *Pizzazz Pop Music: *Skeleton King *Baron Dark Chefs: *Gargamel *Guts Man *Queen Chrysalis *Cut Man Stalls: *Pinhead's Candy Floss *Venjix's Popcorn *Ransik's Hot Dogs *Leatherface's Umbrellas *Chucky's Pretzels *Lothor's Sweets *Colonel Muska's Crisps *Mother Gothel's Apples *Burgermeister Meisterburger's Burgers *Ming the Merciless's Clothes Stall *Pharaoh Rameses's Hats Swimming Pool Designer and Organizer: *Trakeena Swimming Pool Swimmers: *Black Manta *Ursula Comedy Stand-Up: *Sideshow Bob *Plankton *CB the Red Caboose Concert Designer: *Queen Grimhilde Concert Organizers: *Megamo *Xehanort *Prince Charming *Diana Holo *Nega-Timmy *Mister Mime *Dora Links *Sentinel Prime (DOTM) Host: *Samhain Category:Youtube Category:Villains